


Eye Contact

by cupofpeachtea



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, no au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofpeachtea/pseuds/cupofpeachtea
Summary: Every glance, every stare, every heated on stage prolonged eye contact burns through their cores and warms up their bodies.Jungkook and Jimin have had a love hate relationship with each other since the first day they met, but during performances the chemistry between them becomes impossible to ignore. Backstage and off camera their constant bickering continues, each one pushing and pulling to the point of exhaustion. With each argument and plea for attention, the two ambiguous members of BTS learn more about each other and fall deeper into each others charms without even noticing.





	1. Eat Jin + Jikook aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> These are basically a string of drabbles that describe what I imagine happening with Jikook behind the scenes(BTS).  
> I'm just..so inspired by the literally hundreds of Jikook videos on yt. (shout out to Kookmin World, freshipping, and all the other wonderful jikook fans).  
> Let's begin!

If you haven't already, please watch this video for context: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iv4y2jwMtl0

 

"Fuck. Why were you looking at me like that during the Vlive?" Jimin muttered.

Jungkook looked back at the door to make sure that Jin closed it as he left. He stretched out on the bed, "What do you mean? You were the one that was checking me out." Propping his head up with one arm, Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows at Jimin who leaned back in his chair and glared at him.

Jimin huffed and rolled his eyes, holding back a grin. "Why are you even in here anyway? You never bother to come when I ask, so just leave."

"Alright then. Bye hyung."

"Wait! Not so fast!" Surprised that Jungkook would actually listen to him, Jimin leapt up from his chair and grabbed onto the makne's arm, successfully pinning him underneath. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered, smiling at the fact that just a few minutes ago he was on the receiving end of that statement.

Jungkook laughed, "It's not as sexy if you say it," relaxing his muscles and basking in the nice feeling he got when he teased his adorable hyung. Without warning he escaped Jimin's grasp and positioned himself on top of him. "You liked it when I stared at you huh? Now I can look all I want." Jungkook eyes grazed over the body lying under him, returning to Jimin's flushed, annoyed face.

"It was irritating as fuck. You barged into my room and tried to act cute when you're such a b*tch when we're alone." Jimin looked away, but Jungkook could tell he wasn't too upset.

Gently brushing some hair off Jimin's face he quietly whined, "Don't be salty. I just like to tease you sometimes." Jimin squirmed under Jungkook's firm grasp, "Let go of me you big baby. I'm not going anywhere alright?" The younger looked down at his hyung's frustrated yet amused expression, the soft light from the nearby lamp casting a warm glow on his pale skin. He let go of Jimin's wrists and instead placed his hands on either side of Jimin's face with a smirk, "See? I'm a good makne. I always listen to you."

Using his elbows, Jimin pushed himself up slightly so that his back was against the pillows and his face was millimeters away from Jungkook's, "Prove it." Jimin's contacts were mesmerizing. When Jungkook managed to look away he cleared his throat, got up, and sat with his legs folded beneath him next to his elder. "What can I do for you hyung? How can I make it up to you?" he tilted his head slightly, looking down at Jimin with big, innocent eyes.

Finally free, Jimin breathed a sigh of relief and stuck out his hand, "First, show me that selca you were talking about." Although he didn't doubt for a second that Jungkook was going to disobey, he thought perhaps he could order him around like a real hyung for once.

"Oh you mean this selca?" The younger of the two held up his phone, the vague outline of a figure displayed on the screen before he quickly turned it around, admiring it in privacy.

Jimin groaned and reached up, "Yes. That one. Give it to me!" With a wide grin, Jungkook raised his arm so the older, but shorter one couldn't reach. "You lil piece of-," as soon as Jimin got up, Jungkook bent down and clutched his phone to his chest, making sure that his hyung couldn't pry it away.

His patience quickly fading, Jimin reached down and pulled at Jungkook's muscular arms, trying to find a gap in the makne's defense. "Just-," the elder put Jungkook in a headlock. "-give," Jungkook flipped over and was being playfully punched in the stomach, Jimin sitting on him with legs on either side of his torso. "-it,"one of Jimin's tiny hands managed to crawl in between Jungkook's arm and his chest. "-to me!" with a victorious swing of the arms, Jimin held the phone in the air as if it was one of the precious music trophies they had won.

"Now let's see.." out of breath from protecting his phone with his life, Jungkook laid flat on the bed and allowed Jimin to unlock his phone to see the picture. "Hmm..you look cute. What the-is this a hickie??" Jimin stared at him in disbelief.

"Ahem..the hickie you gave me to be exact," Jungkook smirked as he gathered his hands behind his head and looked up.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jimin scratched his head in confusion, "I didn't know I left a mark! You should have covered it with make up!" His thoughts were interrupted when the phone was suddenly snatched from his fingers.

"Aha! Got it!" flashing a smile, Jungkook stuck out his tongue and tickled his hyung so that he could escape. "Hey I wasn't done looking!" yelled Jimin, as he giggled and separated from Jungkook. Before they knew it they were tumbling over the entirety of the bed and wrestling for dominance, the abandoned phone soundlessly dropping on the floor.

Being the stronger of the two, the younger managed to pin Jimin down, and both of them gasped for air, sweat dripping down their foreheads. Unable to resist any longer, Jungkook reached down to plant a tender kiss on Jimin's soft lips; he could still taste a bit of the sweet lollipop they had featured in Eat Jin. Powerless, Jimin looked up at Jungkook, eyes exploring his handsome face. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" he sighed. "Because that would be boring hyung," Jungkook smiled like a child playing with his favorite toy.

"Don't pretend like you're not having fun too. So how about you give me another hickie?" Jungkook swooped down and kissed Jimin's wet cheek, the sweat leaving a slight salty taste on his lips. Jimin slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head up, leaving his neck exposed. "How about you give me one this time."

As Jungkook's kisses trailed down his hyung's face and neck, Jimin's cold fingers found its way under his shirt, tracing the curves of his back. "Do me a favor and take off your shirt Jungkook. Now," commanded Jimin in between heavy breaths.

Jimin admired Jungkook's well sculpted body as the latter sat up momentarily to remove his shirt in what seemed like the most attractive way possible. "I like it when you shut up and do what I tell you," whispered Jimin into Jungkook's ear. Instead of replying, the makne moved lower to kiss Jimin's collarbones, fingers blindly attempting to pull down his hyung's pants.

"Jimin-ahhhhh!!!" rang a voice in the hallway.

"Oh sh*t. It's Taehyung." Jimin had forgoten his promise to play video games with him that night. He was disappointed in himself for forgetting to lock the door. Neither of them had told anyone about their occasional nighttime affairs quite yet, nor were they prepared to acknowledge that it was even a thing.

"Well fuck," Junkook panicked, seeing that there was no time to hide or put his shirt back on. Jimin pulled on the blanket covering the bed, "Just get under the covers!"

In a matter of seconds Taehyung swung open the door to Jimin's room. "Oh...I guess they're sleeping already," Taehyung looked big eyed at the scence in front of him.

Jimin and Jungkook were lying in bed next to each other, their eyes closed and the blanket tucked up to the their necks. "Guess I better find something else to do," said Taehyung as he turned on his heel, heading for the door with a huge grin on his face. He shook his head as he exited, _let's just leave them be for now_ , he thought.


	2. Jungkook's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yHO5aoPT6s  
> (key moments are 1:18 to 1:26 and 2:41 to 2:46. Or basically this whole video)  
> The video is a fan cam of Jimin during a concert in Japan and the main Jikook moment is when Jungkook forgets the dance bc of Jimin.
> 
> Jimin blinds the Golden Makne with his beautiful face and seductive expressions.

A deafening roar erupted from the crowd, an ocean of faces merged with the bopping of army bombs. Jimin knew he would never get used to the mix of nerves and euphoria of performing, the moment when hundreds of hours of practice paid off as his soul expressed itself through elegant choreography and piercing high notes in front of hundreds of thousands of desperate fans. On stage he was possessed by a force that bent him and contorted his body and emotions to resemble someone without fear or hesitation; he reveled in the way it made him feel. Jimin loved the stage and the stage loved him. 

 

Jungkook’s eyes were always drawn to his hyung, every movement was so effortlessly graceful and sensual. Often he found it difficult to focus on himself when Jimin was inches away, singing and dancing with an unmatched passion. Only years of rehearsed self control gave him the power to resist the explosive charisma of his fellow BTS member, not that he would ever admit it. And yet sometimes he couldn’t look away. 

  
  


“I Like it Pt.2” poured from the overhead speakers. BTS had specially prepared this song for their performance in Japan and while they performed it lightheartedly they wanted to convey their thankfulness towards their fans. 

 

_ Jimin looks so good _ , Jungkook stole a few glances at him, agreeing with the crowd when they screamed during his hyung’s part.  _ F*ck I gotta focus. Here’s my part. _ He moved towards the center to prepare for the chorus. 

 

Then it happened, stabbing him like a sword in his gut. Jungkook turned to his side and there he was, Park Jimin in all his glory; it seemed like all the lights in the room had dimmed and a spotlight shone on Jimin's provocative expression, lips slightly open as his fingers combed through his strawberry hair. Jimin’s eyes lazily turned to Jungkook in a tantalizing fashion and shot a flaming arrow straight through his “bulletproof” exterior and shocked his cynical heart.  _ Look at me _ , his gaze seemed to say,  _ don’t you want me? _ Jungkook felt a tightening in his stomach and a pressure on his chest, his mind going blank. What transpired in a mere second felt like minutes, and he was free falling down a bottomless pit with only Jimin’s seductive face above him. A single glance had shut Jungkook down, tore down his defenses, and sent his bodily systems into haywire. 

 

When he snapped back into reality he realized he had no idea what he was doing.  _ Wait what song is this? What part of the choreo are we doing? Who am I? Why am I here? I don’t even go here!  _ Looking up at Jimin’s moves he found his footing again and tried to control his embarrassed smile.  _ What the f*ck just happened. I never mess up. I’m the Golden Makne _ . In a matter of seconds he composed himself, a professional in every sense, pushing the memory of the mistake deep into the back of his mind to prevent more accidents, knowing that he could freak out about the mishap after their performance. 

 

Jimin squealed internally when he saw Jungkook’s meltdown unravel in front of his own eyes.  _ So cuteeeee. Did my hair flip thing throw him off?  _ All he had done was look towards Jungkook as he pushed back his hair while tilting his head up, a move he did quite frequently on stage, since he thought it had the right amount of sexy. Their eyes met for a fraction of a moment, hitting Jimin with a bolt of electricity before he turned back to the front. Next thing he knew, the almighty Jungkook had lost his place in the dance, and Jimin was both shocked and a a bit pleased.  _ Interesting...  _ It excited him to know he had a certain power over Jungkook, although the majority of the time the makne hardly expressed any love or appreciation for him. Suddenly Jimin was reenergized and danced the remaining half of the song with extra vigor and attention to detail, unable to stop himself from smiling when catching a sight of the boy formerly known as the Golden Makne. 

 

Despite his efforts to snuff and kill the memory of the incident, Jungkook caught himself grinning from time to time, and when Jimin did a cute twirl in front of him the familiar squeeze of his stomach returned. As Jungkook snuck a glance up at Jimin, an uncontrollable smile bubbled up from inside; he was still in disbelief of what Jimin did to him. It felt as if the two were in their own world on that stage, their mutual stares communicating their inner trail of thoughts, holding onto the moment that the two of them, and the hundreds of fans, noticed.  _ What am I gonna do about this bothersome hyung? _ Jungkook wondered,  _ he keeps stealing my attention. _ Jungkook usually didn’t like feeling he was at the mercy of someone, but he didn’t mind it much if it was Jimin, because he would take the upper hand again anyway. The song quickly came to an end, and after a few more performances BTS tied up the show and left to the waiting rooms to prepare to retire to their hotel. 

  
  


 

“Great job today!” Namjoon pat his team members on their backs. “Thank you for your hard work!” the BTS members gave small bows to the make up artists and stylists. 

 

“Gosh I am sooooo hungry,” groaned Jin as he rubbed his stomach. Ruffling Jin’s hair Kim Nam Joon yelled, “Everyone hurry and change out of your stage clothes so we can go eat already.”

 

Jungkook found Jimin untying the bandana around his neck in the corner of the room beside his phone. After the concert neither of them brought up what had happened during the “I Like It Pt.2” performance, but both of them knew it was on each other’s minds. “You,” Jungkook glared at Jimin, “Come with me.” He tugged on Jimin’s black and white banana, the older member looking up with alarm, but following him out of the room regardless. 

 

Once in the restroom Jungkook kicked open each of the stalls to ensure no one was going to eavesdrop or disturb them. Finding them empty, he pulled Jimin into the last stall, both of them squeezed together within the confines of dusty walls and an old toilet. 

 

Jimin leaned against the red tile wall, arms crossed over his chest, looking up at Jungkook with a small smirk, “Yes Jungkook-ah?”

 

“Damn it Jimin hyung.” Folding his hands behind his head, Jungkook faced the ceiling and stretched his arms together. He couldn’t get the image of Jimin’s seductive look on stage out of his head, and way Jimin flirted unintentionally( _ or was it intentional? _ ), the way he looked so freaking good in the horrible bathroom lighting, his sparking hair, his teasing eyes, and his lips..all of it drove him insane. It was as if the floodgate for all of his repressed feelings for Park Jimin had swung wide open, his rational thought drowned by the impulsivity of desire. Jungkook didn’t even know what he was thinking when he dragged his hyung into the restroom, he just knew he had to do something to quiet the unsettling feeling in his gut. “Damn it all.”

 

In one swift motion, Jungkook placed a hand on the tiles above Jimin’s right ear and grabbed Jimin’s shoulder with the other, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Eyes shut tight, Jungkook felt a flutter in his heart when he felt Jimin kiss back with equal intensity. Then, as if he got a hold of himself, Jimin pushed Jungkook away, both breathless and overwhelmed. 

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jungkook saw Jimin scrunch up his face and sigh in regret.  _ What have I done? _ both of them simultaneously thought. The younger of the two felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach,  _ Jimin doesn’t like me. This is going to ruin everything. But why did he kiss me back? _   Panic rose in his throat.

 

“I’m sorry hyung,” gasped Jungkook, hurdling out the tiny stall and away from the restroom.

 

Jimin slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, face in his palms. Conflicting emotions about Jungkook and the kiss overcame him and he remained on the floor until he heard Taehyung calling his name outside. “Jimin-ahh! Where are you?”

 

Slowly Jimin stood up and staggered to the restroom door. After taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and yelled, “I’m right here Tae! I’m going!”


End file.
